Talk Too Much
by madi-carstairs
Summary: "'This day has been incredibly stressful,' he said, enunciating every syllable. 'I cannot deal with any more noise. So for every time a sound escapes your lips that is not my name or a cry of pleasure, I will stop.'" After a stressful day for both Sadie and Anubis, they blow off steam in the best way possible. Rated M. Title from "Talk Too Much" by Coin.


**Hello! I am finally back with a new San** **ubis story. I've had the idea for the story floating around my head for a while and finally sat down to write it out. This story occurs roughly five years after TSS when Sadie is 18 and in her senior year of high school. Sadie and Anubis have been together for approximately five years as well. Just Sanubis; no Walt/Anubis combo. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Rated M for strong language and for sexual content. For readers who do not wish to see such content, stop reading after "You talk too much" and resume after the line break.**

 **Also, possible trigger warning for minor (consensual) bondage.**

* * *

Sadie knew that she and Anubis handled stress differently.

When under pressure, she complained about everything and was prone to getting into arguments more easily.

He retreated back into his "in a good mood once every eon" state of mind, growing sullen and becoming quickly irritated.

So she supposed that with all of the stress they had to deal with recently, it was only logical that what occurred happened.

* * *

The day began as most days did, with her alarm going off far too loudly. Sadie rolled over in bed with a groan and pressed the snooze button. Honestly, she didn't understand why she decided to go for a high school diploma when she would have been perfectly fine without one. Her brother got to be pharaoh at fifteen, and if that wasn't proof of how someone could succeed in the Nomes without proper schooling, she didn't know what was.

Sadie had just drifted off when the alarm went off again, somehow even more irritating than before. Again, she hit the snooze button, but it felt like only a second of sleep before it went off a third time. Muttering curses under her breath, she dragged herself into a sitting position and turned off the damned thing. She was probably going to be late, but hopefully she could portal outside of the B.A.G. before her theater class started. Still, she went through her typical morning routine, then smudged some eyeliner along her eyes and followed up with a few coats of mascara. She tied her purple-streaked hair into a braid and pulled on faded jeans, a black tank, and her typical combat boots. She shouldered her book bag, throwing in a potion or two and some amulets just in case. She had just opened her door to rush to breakfast when she came face to face with Anubis, his hand raised as if to knock.

"Good morning, Lady Kane," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Anubis looked delicious, as usual—he sported his usual black jeans and combat boots, a tight white T-shirt, and his signature leather jacket. He ran a hand through his hair, turning it from adorably messy to _he-c_ _ould-literally-be-the-god-of-sex_ status.

"It's certainly morning," she grumbled, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Walk with me downstairs. I need to grab breakfast before I leave."

"Weren't you supposed to leave already?" he asked as they navigated through the halls of the Brooklyn House until they reached the stairs to the common room containing an open space with statues of the gods, the kitchen, dining room, and TV area. "To my knowledge, your class starts in five minutes."

"I know," she muttered, turning towards the buffet table by the dining room. "I went back to sleep twice. I was bloody exhausted from the mission. Some prats decided it would be fun to pretend to summon a demon in the Met. They had no idea they were reading an actual spell."

Since Carter, Zia, and Uncle Amos were in Egypt for some pharaonic reason or other, Sadie was the de facto leader of the 21st Nome. As such, it was her duty to deal with whatever magical catastrophes that might occur, and last night there were plenty to go around. Long story short, when Sadie got there with a few other initiates, alarms were blaring, the teenage boys were cowering in the corner, and a giant red figure with a blood-soaked blade for a head was terrorizing the Egyptian wing. It had taken until 1 am to properly exorcise the demon, and another three hours after to convince the mortals that it was all a gas leak. Honestly, how they fell for that excuse every bloody time was fascinating.

"Mortals rarely know what they're dealing with," he agreed, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall near her. "I'm in the middle of the trial of a cult leader who somehow cast actual curses on his followers."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, grabbing a scone off of the buffet table and turning to face him. "Sounds interesting, at least."

He let out a bark of a laugh with no actual mirth. "He claims he is not responsible for the harm he did because he did not truly know what he was doing. It's taking a small eternity to judge him. I can't wait to be finished with that—" He finished his sentence with an Ancient Egyptian swear so harsh that Sadie froze for a second, her scone halfway to her mouth. She glanced over at him to see a hint of a flush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Anubis almost never cursed. It had taken several years for him to get used to the amount of swearing people did in the modern world, and his eyes still occasionally widened whenever Sadie let out a particularly graphic curse. He must have been particularly upset to cuss so strongly.

Anubis cleared his throat, looking down at the ground sheepishly. "My apologies, my lady."

Sadie shook off her shock, placing the rest of the scone down. "You know I don't bloody well care." She glanced up at the clock hanging above the dining room table. "Shit, class is starting. I'll just run up to the roof to make a portal—"

She looked to her left as she turned to run upstairs only to see a pitch black rectangle the size of a doorway right in front of her. She turned to face Anubis, who had an eyebrow raised and his hand outstretched.

"Thanks, babe," she said with a sigh of relief and took his hand.

"My pleasure." Anubis led her through the darkness, eventually pushing at the air in front of him to reveal the B.A.G. theater.

"Speaking of pleasure," Sadie said with a smirk, "when do you think you'll be back at the Brooklyn House?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up before he let out a sigh. "I doubt until late tonight. There's a backlog in the souls that need to be judged."

"Well, when you are free, come by my room," she said, running her hand over his shoulder. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I can stay up as late as I want."

"There are no Saturdays in the Duat," he reminded her, placing his hands on her waist. "But I'll try my best to be done with the current souls in judgement as soon as possible."

Sadie opened her mouth to speak again, but the bell rang, interrupting her thoughts. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then turned to hurry towards the theater. "Tell my father I said hello!" she called back at him.

"Of course, Sadie," he said, already dissolving back into the darkness. "See you tonight."

* * *

It appeared that absolutely nothing in her life could be easy. Not only did her theater teacher give her detention for being a literal minute late to class, but he also decided to give a pop quiz on Shakespeare's plays that Sadie had only had the time to read half of. On top of it all, when she finally got back to the Brooklyn House, some of the _shabti_ the younger students attempted to animate during training had gone rogue. She thought that she had rounded up all of them and finally went to dinner with the other trainees when smoke started pouring into the dining room, and she saw a _shabti_ with a misshapen body attempt to sneak away from a rug burning with magical blue fire. After evacuating the anklebiters from the building and sending Cleo and Alyssa to watch over them, Sadie and Julian put out the fire with numerous spells while Walt and Jaz tracked down the _shabti_.

It was nearing midnight by the time she finally stumbled into her room to see Anubis lounging on the chair in front of her desk, flipping through her Shakespeare textbook absentmindedly. He looked up when she approached and set the textbook back where it was on her desk.

"How long have you been here?" Sadie asked, her hands on her hips as she walked over to where he sat.

"Just a few minutes," he responded, pulling her closer by the belt loops. His coffee-colored eyes danced in the light, but his jaw seemed tighter than usual. "I barely got out of the Duat. The idiot's trial took much longer than expected—he would not shut up."

"Ugh, I've had to deal with so much shit today too," she muttered, climbing on his lap to press their lips together. "It seems as if nothing is going right at all."

He nodded and leaned up to kiss her again while slipping one hand into the back pocket of her jeans. Gradually, the kiss grew more heated. Sadie shoved off Anubis' leather jacket and twisted her fingers in his shirt as he took the tie off her braid and ran his fingers through her purple-streaked locks, allowing her hair to swing freely down her back. He moved down to mouth at her neck, scraping his teeth lightly against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered, tangling her hands in his hair. "Right there, babe—"

She was interrupted by her phone buzzing loudly in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen, sighing in annoyance.

"Damn it, it's Carter; I have to take this," she grumbled as Anubis rolled his eyes, but moved his hands off of her. She accepted the call and swung her legs off his lap. She pressed her phone to her ear and began to pace around her room. "What, Carter."

"Hello to you too, Sadie," his tinny voice echoed from the cell phone. "How are you doing? How is Brooklyn House?"

"Bloody brilliant," she said sarcastically. "And there was only a brief magical fire, so no real issues."

"Well, I wish I was calling to make your life easier, but Zia and I won't be back until Sunday evening. I need you to do the monthly report and either take over Zia's fire magic class or find someone else to do it, in addition to teaching your classes and checking on the conditions of the building."

"First, I don't think I can deal with another magical fire, especially not if one of the anklebiters caused it again," she said, barely suppressing a groan. "And as for the report, can't you just wait until you come back? It would just be one day late."

"I'm pharaoh, Sadie," Carter said, sounding exasperated. "I can't let the Nome I'm in charge of get behind on anything, even the paperwork. Just, get it done, please."

"Fine. Your wish is my command. Have fun in Egypt." Sadie hung up before he could say goodbye, throwing her phone on her bed.

"Fucking fantastic," she shouted angrily. Her hands let out sparks, causing the lamp in the corner of her room to burst in a flash of light. "Oh, bloody hell. _Hi-nehm_!" She pointed at the lamp, causing the shattered pieces of the bulb to fly back together. "This day can't get any worse, and then my stupid brother has to call and leave everything on me. It's not as if the fucking report can be one damned day late, can it? No, the universe as a whole has to decide to screw me over. I can't get one bloody day to rest, can I? Of fucking course not—"

She was interrupted by Anubis walking over to her and slamming their lips together. Her blue eyes opened wide before she fisted her hands in his hair and kissed back. He pulled back just enough to lock eyes with her.

"You talk too much," he whispered against her lips, his eyes smoldering. Anubis went back in for another kiss. While he sucked on her tongue, he gently started backing her up until her knees hit the foot of the bed and she sat down. She shuffled back until she was lying against the pillow and spread her legs enough for him to settle in between. He waved his hand, causing their boots and socks to vanish and reappear against the door. Sadie traced the outline of his lips with her tongue as he pulled her tank top up, moving apart only far enough to push it over her head and toss it on the floor. Sadie returned the favor, scraping her fingers across his abs as she threw his shirt off of the bed. He shuddered slightly above her, moving one hand to slip under her bra and rub at her breast while the other busied itself with undoing the button on her jeans.

"Bloody hell, love," she murmured, letting her eyes flutter shut as he pulled down the zipper and pressed his hand against her through her underwear. "Just get on with it—"

Sadie was cut off when his hand suddenly moved to cover her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock to see him staring down at her with darkened eyes, his jaw clenched tightly.

"This day has been incredibly stressful," he said, enunciating every syllable. "I cannot deal with any more noise. So for every time a sound escapes your lips that is not my name or a cry of pleasure, I will stop."

She sucked in a sharp breath as he removed his hands from her mouth and moved them to clutch at her waist. "Can't you just use a bloody silencing spell, if you want me to be quiet?" she said, unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor before pulling him back to her by the neck. He ducked his head down to her neck and sucked at her pulse point before smirking against her skin.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, pressing another kiss to her lips. He trailed his hands down her arms, pushing her hands up above her head to press against the carved bars of her headboard. "Now, quiet. And keep your hands here. Alright?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, pressing her lips together. He waved his hand again, causing her jeans to reappear, neatly folded, on top of their shoes by the door.

Sadie took in a deep breath as his hands caressed her breasts while peppering her collarbone with kisses. Her hands clenched tightly around the bars of the headboard as he pushed aside the black lace of her underwear to rub at her gently. She inhaled sharply but kept her lips tightly shut, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of saying anything.

But all her thoughts flew out the window when he slid a finger inside her as he continued to gently stroke her with his thumb. She let out a short gasp as Anubis moved his other hand to cup her breast. He started to pump his finger in and out of his as he kissed her jaw.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered under her breath, trying to move her hips to meet the rhythm of his finger inside her—

Only to have him move his hands off of her. Sadie glanced up at him in shock to see him staring down at her, the corner of his mouth twitching up. He placed his hands on her hips as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I told you I would stop, my lady," he whispered in her ear, rubbing small circles on her hips. He waited until her pulse had calmed slightly before bringing his hands back down and slipping his finger back inside her as his thumb swiped over her clit.

Sadie had expected this to be a bit of a challenge—like in every other aspect of her life, she was very vocal in bed—but hadn't realized exactly how _bloody difficult_ it would be. One of her favorite things about Anubis was that he was incredibly attentive, including during sex, but he was clearly using his knowledge of how to make her head swirl against her. Unwittingly, she let out a whimper as he slipped another finger inside her, gently pumping both in and out slowly as he pressed slightly harder at her with his thumb, and he needed to move faster or harder or _something right fucking then_ or she would surely explode—

"Come on, _right there_ —" she whispered as he reached the perfect spot inside her, pointing her toes as she felt the pressure build up—

Only to have him slip his fingers out of her and move his hand to her thigh. Sadie looked up at him in indignation, her eyes wide. Anubis only let a small smirk ghost his lips before he began to pepper the side of her neck with chaste kisses. He waited until her breathing mellowed out before he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sadie opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he placed his index finger across her lips. His eyes danced in the light.

"Shh..." he said quietly, grinning down at her. Sadie glared up at him before wrapping her lips around his finger, sucking it into her mouth. He took a sharp breath in as his eyes darkened with lust, his smile disappearing. He moved his hand away and pressed his lips against hers as he gently pressed his hands on the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs further.

Anubis moved his lips off of hers and pressed kisses down her neck, concentrating on the hollow of her throat as he slipped his fingers back inside her. Sadie let out a sigh and arched her back as he moved his lips down to kiss the space between her breasts before moving lower. He moved his fingers faster inside her before pressing a final kiss to her stomach. He glanced up at her, a smug smile gracing his features, before dipping his head down to press his tongue against her.

Sadie inhaled sharply through her nose, pressing her lips tightly together to prevent from crying out as he moved to suck at her lightly. He continued to pump his fingers _just right_ as he stroked his tongue across her flesh. When he reached the perfect spot inside her, she was helpless to stop the groan that escaped her lips, and her hands flew down to fist in his hair.

Faster than humanly possible, Anubis took hold of her arms and moved them back up overhead, pinning her down to the mattress with one hand.

"Anubis!" she shouted out, glaring up at him in annoyance. She thrashed her arms, but his grip was ironclad.

"I believe I bade you to keep your hands here, Lady Kane," he whispered, raising an eyebrow down at her. Sadie was unable to hide the shiver that coursed through her at the look in his eyes. Anubis cocked his head to the side, glancing down at her flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes. Sadie twisted her hands in a _get-on-with-it_ gesture, looking up at him in confusion. He waved his hand again, causing strips of mummy linen to appear and wrap themselves around her wrists, securing her hands between the bars of the headboard. Sadie's eyes widened, but she couldn't deny the flash of desire that coursed through her veins as she tested the bonds: they were tight enough to keep her hands in place, but were just loose enough to not bite into her skin.

"Is this alright?" he asked, stroking her hair softly. Sadie nodded vigorously, leaning up the best she could. He obliged her and leaned in further for a soft kiss before moving back down between her thighs.

She bit her lip as Anubis pressed a kiss to the junction of her hip and thigh before pressing his head between her thighs once more. He alternated between pressing soft kisses against her skin and gently licking into her, causing sharp cries to fall from her lips. She twisted her hands in the linen bonds as she felt the pleasure inside her nearing its peak. She bit down harder as she felt her climax finally approaching, unwilling to do anything to make him stop.

She shut her eyes as the pressure finally crested inside her, sighing in relief. She expected him to pull off, but he just kept going, working her through the orgasm until she felt her climax approaching again and she tumbled over the edge once more, and she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. He continued to lick her open as she started shaking, and she threw her head back and cried out as the pressure built again _,_ and again _,_ and _again_ until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Stop, it's too much, love; _bloody hell_ ," she panted as the wave of pleasure once again crested inside her. Immediately, Anubis pulled away from her and flicked his hand towards the linen binding her hands, causing it to disappear. He gathered her in his arms as she shook from the tremors of her climax, gently stroking her hair off of her face.

When she finally regained enough presence of mind to slow her breath, she opened her eyes to look over at him. Concern flashed in his eyes as he saw the blood trickling down from her lip where she had bitten it. Anubis swiped his thumb against the cut, and she could feel the skin stitching itself back together. She shuddered once again and moved closer to his warmth. Anubis rubbed her back gently as he propped himself up with his elbow.

"So, how was it?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Sadie rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into his hair, yanking him closer to connect their lips together. She pushed Anubis on his back and straddled his legs before resuming snogging him thoroughly. He placed his hands on her waist as she traced the muscles on his chest with her hands, moving one down lower to cup his hardness through his jeans.

"You don't have to—" Anubis began, separating from her lips, only to be quieted when Sadie placed her hand on top of his mouth.

"Shut up," Sadie retorted, locking their lips together again as she struggled with the button on his jeans, her hands still shaking. "Oh, for fuck's sake—" She uttered the divine word for _disappear_ , causing his jeans to vanish in a flash. She slipped her hand into his boxers as she moved to mouth at his jaw. She continued to stroke him as he dropped his head back to the mattress, panting. She rubbed her thumb against him like she knew he liked, and that was all it took for him to release, clutching tightly at her waist as his body tensed.

Sadie pulled her hand out, wiping it on the fabric of his boxers, and swung her legs off of him and dropped her head to his chest. He moved his hand to tangle in her hair and pulled the duvet of her mattress up over them as they laid back against the pillows.

* * *

"You never answered the question, my lady," Anubis said, placing his free arm on the small of her back. "What did you think?"

"Really?" Sadie pushed herself up to face him, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "That reaction wasn't enough for you?" She rolled her eyes and leaned down to press a hard kiss to his lips. "It was bloody brilliant, babe. But don't let that go to your head."

He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "Of course not, Lady Kane." She dropped her head back down, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Can you stay tomorrow, now that you're done with that prat's trial?" she asked, tracing circles on his toned stomach absentmindedly.

"Osiris gave me the week off," he said before yawning. "I'll stay with you then. I swear it on my name."

"Good. It's going to be mad around here until Carter comes back, and probably will still be mad after. You could take over my class—the anklebiters absolutely love it when you do." She raked her nails across his abs before murmuring, "Plus, I'll need some stress relief."

"So you're just using me for my body?" he teased, tracing his hand up her spine.

Sadie snorted, looking up at him through her lashes. "Well, you do give good head."

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning."

"Mhm. Goodnight, babe," she said, closing her eyes before drifting off.

* * *

 **I honestly did not intend for it to get this inappropriate, but it happened. Please review! -Love, Madi**


End file.
